


War Nightmare

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, Jeff's POV, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing Small Bunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Dave has one of the many nightmares hunting his sleep. Luckily, Jeff knows how to fight them.





	War Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is existing because of this [wonderfull fanart](http://bleedinblues.tumblr.com/post/177355522742/war-nightmare) by very talented _Bleeding Blue_.  <3

Jeff is awakened by a rustling from the bunk above him. He always was a light sleeper but his tolerance to the sounds around him got better during his deployment here.

However, the rustling from the above him is quite annoying. And then his sleepy brain kicks in and he realizes who is sleeping there.

It’s Dave.

He must be having one of his nightmares again. They got worst after their mission to destroy that shadow-damn Aurora tunnel. Something David saw there triggered some bad memories which don’t want to let go of him.

Sometimes, Jeff stands on his bunk and runs his fingers through the other soldier’s hair or holds his hand until he calms down.

Not that Dave knows about it.

It’s Jeff’s secret. One of the many he has only this one is more pleasant. All his secrets about Dave are pleasant ones…

More sounds from above tear him from his mind. Before he can stand up a mumbling joins the rustling of a cheap and thin blanket. Jeff quickens his getting up and is standing on his bunk looking at the other soldier in no time.

Dave’s laying on his side, blanket resting around his waist. One of his hands under his head, the other is around his middle. And where should be a peaceful expression of a sleeping man is a stressful one.

Dave moves again. He turns away from Jeff and wraps both his hands around him and then he wraps himself into a too small ball. He looks vulnerable like this. Not even all the muscles can erase the feeling from Jeff’s mind.

Jeff doesn’t waste a second and runs his fingers through his mess of the hair. However, it is not enough. Today’s nigh terror is a tough son-of-a-bitch. 

Before he can change his mind, he let go of the metal structure he was holding on and with one smooth and well train whip gets himself on Dave’s mattress. This is not the first time he’s been up here. However, finding enough space for two grown men on this narrow mattress is always tricky.

Trickier when one of them is sleeping. But Jeff manages.

He wraps himself tightly around the small ball representing Dave. He finds his hand and entwines their fingers. He lay his head behind his and kisses his neck.

That brings the other man farther from his nightmares.

With their connected hands over David’s chest, Jeff can feel how his breath is getting more even with every passing second. The tension in Dave’s body is also disappearing and he relaxes into his embrace with his whole body.

Jeff let himself to fall asleep only after he is sure that the nightmare is completely gone.

They must change the position in their sleep because Jeff wakes up with David, who is now sleeping on his belly, facing him. One Jeff’s hand is around his back and the other is laying above their head. Holding David’s.

It must be thanks to some miracle they didn’t fall down from this narrow bunk during their rearranging.

He is watching how peacefully Dave looks right now with a stupid grin on his lips. Suddenly, the stir announces that the other man is waking up.

“Jeff?” a sleepy voice asks. Dave’s eyes still closed.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Jeff says, leans forward and kisses his brow.

“Why are you-”

“You had a nightmare.”

“Yeah, I have th-” he stops himself but then he realizes that Jeff knows, “I have them a lot. But you never sneaked into my bunk before.”

“Just shut up and take that tonight I did as a fact.”

“Rude!” Dave jokes.

When Dave leans to kiss him, Jeff meets him halfway and they exchange a long and sweet kiss. When the kiss ends, their faces stay close.

Dave rests his forehead against Jeff’s and says, “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Sorry for any misspells or mistakes I made and overlooked. I wrote it at 2 am... Shout at me if you find any.


End file.
